The instant invention relates generally to directional turn signals for motor vehicles and more specifically to an audible automotive turn signal device.
Numerous directional turn signals for motor vehicles have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to sound audible signals for alerting the drivers of the motor vehicles. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,806,868 and 4,196,415 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.